


Beauty & the Beast Man

by hygge_hag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of abuse and sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygge_hag/pseuds/hygge_hag
Summary: Newt becomes an Animagus and his wife builds a beehive.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Beauty & the Beast Man

**Author's Note:**

> (A.N. My first story in actual years! But really, it feels so good to not be so depressed I can't write lol
> 
> Anyway, I LOVE Fantastic Beasts. It's one of my comfort movies and I can't wait to share this story with y'all. It's really gonna deviate from where the actual plot's gonna go, but that's the fun of fanfiction. And I haven't seen this idea yet, soo... here we go!)

There was only one cure for Newt's blues.

"... An Animagus, huh?" Andi looked up from the book Newt had handed her ten minutes ago. One thick brow was cocked. He fidgeted under her even gaze, fingers twining and untwinning.

"D-Do you find it to be a disagreeable idea, love?"

Andi smirked, gently tossing the book onto the ottoman next to her feet. "Not at all! I'm just shocked you haven't done it yet."

Whenever one of them smiled, it always made the other smile, too. Newt's eyes were positively SPARKLING. It had been far too long since Andi had seen such a look on his face; having his ability to travel internationally revoked had sent Newt into a depressed stupor for weeks. But the thought of the law brought the first question to mind.

"How are you going to get a permit?" Andi's brows furrowed. Newt's depression had been as much from the initial denials (of course he had tried to fight it immediately) as it had been from begrudgingly taking big brother Theseus' advice to "Lay low, step back, relax a bit."

Relax was the last word in Newt's vocabulary, and "proving he was reliable by being obedient" rankled his very soul.

Newt's smile relaxed a bit, his whole posture following suit. The usual confidence that accompanied a purpose seemed to seep out of him in spades, now. How long had it been since he'd done ANYTHING worthwhile? His final manuscript had gone in TWO WEEKS AGO, for Merlin's sake!

Andi cocked a brow. Newt's teeth returned to his smile, boyishly cocky and complimenting his vivacious eyes. No words were needed.

Andi flopped back against the couch, her palm on her forehead. She waved her other hand at him.

"Do as you please, you know I'll never stop you!"

She peeked between her fingers not two seconds later.

He was gone.

She smiled. 'You know I've always got your back, sweetheart.'

**Author's Note:**

> (A.N. If you're more comfortable with the format, you can find this story on tumblr and FanFiction.net)


End file.
